The Viper and The Flyer
by DJFireHawk
Summary: When Orton and his Legacy group start becoming more than John Cena can handle alone he enlists the help of a couple friends. One of them attracts the attention of the Viper…
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Viper and The Flyer

Pairing: Randy Orton/Evan Bourne

Summary: When Orton and his Legacy group start becoming more than John Cena can handle alone he enlists the help of a couple friends. One of them attracts the attention of the Viper…

A/N: This is a WWE fan-fic that takes place during the Legacy time period. I own nothing…I'm just playing with some of my favorite stars for a bit. Contains Slash…male/male…don't like it then go away.

A/N 2: This first chapter is a bit long compared to the next one but I couldn't find any good spot to break it up so there ya go. Enjoy the slashy hot goodness.

Chapter 1

"Come on Evan please? I'm getting killed out there man. Kofi's already agreed…please Ev?"

Evan Bourne heaved a sigh as his friend, John Cena, gave him the all powerful 'puppy-face'. Kofi Kingston was standing in the corner, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Evan was worried about John, and he wasn't the only one, because of his ongoing feud with Randy Orton and his Legacy group. John was trying to convince Evan to join him and Kofi in standing against the group. Evan shook his head with another sigh.

"Alright, I'm in. You had better watch my back John."

The look on John's face had both Evan and Kofi laughing as they hung onto each other.

"You look like you swallowed a lemon man."

Aww shut it Kofi…come on, let's hit the ring guys."

Evan reluctantly followed his friends as Cena's music blared through the arena. Orton and The Legacy were already in the ring, glaring at Cena with so much hate that Evan almost turned to go back to the safety of his locker. Orton and Cena both had microphones in hand and started in on each other.

"What's this Cena? You need backup to face me now?"

"I figured if you can't keep your little sidekicks out of the match…I can let my friends do it for you."

Orton glared at Kofi first, and then turned his gaze to Evan. The cold and calculating predator in that stare made Evan nervous. He stood between John and Kofi, doing his best to look unaffected by that stare. He was fairly certain that Cody Rhodes wouldn't really hurt him, but the other two unnerved him.

"Kofi Kingston…and Evan Bourne…This is your back up John? Not bad…but not enough to stop me."

The way Orton practically purred his name sent a shiver down Evan's spine. The man's voice was pure sex for the ears. John and company entered the ring but when Orton took a step towards them Evan instinctively stepped back. The smirk Orton threw at him did nothing to help him feel any more at ease. John narrowed his eyes at Orton as he made a subtle shift to step between them. Evan gave a sigh of relief as the referee entered and ordered the rest of them out of the ring to start the match. He and Kofi kept a close watch on the two Legacy members, yet they still managed to distract the ref long enough for Orton to pull the cover off of a turnbuckle and slam John's face into it. Evan was so occupied with watching the two Legacy guys that he didn't even realize it when Orton won the match and Kofi left his side to check on John. He had Cody and Ted backed into a corner outside the ring when Orton came up behind him, causing the two men to smirk at him. Seeing their looks Evan slowly turned around to face an amused Viper. A small squeak escaped him before he could stop it, and that sexy smirk on Orton's face widened as he leaned in close to Evan's ear.

"I'll see you later…little flyer."

Evan swallowed hard as Orton's fingertips grazed his arm before the three men walked up the ramp and out of sight. He waited for his friends before heading backstage.

"Meet me at my locker room when you two are ready to go to the hotel."

The two nodded at Evan and they all went to get ready to leave. Evan flipped on the light as he entered his small locker and sat on a bench with a soft groan. He lowered his head into his hands before another set of boots entered his vision. His eyes travelled up a pair muscular legs and a sexy set of abs before locking onto the eyes of the Viper.

"Shit…"

Evan cursed as he realized he was alone with one of the most dangerous, and gorgeous, members of the WWE roster. The man gave him an amused look.

"Are you afraid of me little flyer?"

Evan shook his head.

"No…not afraid…just…"

"Just what…Intimidated, nervous…?"

"Aroused. Shit!"

Evan cursed again as the word just slipped out and he ducked his head, afraid the Viper was going to hit him now. He was startled when the man's hand came under his chin and lifted his head up.

"Do not look away from me Evan Bourne."

"Sorry."

Evan flinched as Orton's other hand came towards him, only to have it rest on his shoulder.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Not that I'm complaining about that but…aren't you straight?"

Orton's rich laughter echoed in the small room and turned Evan's insides into butterflies.

"I appreciate beauty and talent…not gender."

Evan blushed as the subtle compliment registered in his frazzled brain.

"Oh…but…why me?"

He realized his words sounded soft and breathy, but Orton's pleased smile kept him from trying to correct it. The man gave Evan another amused look as he leaned in over him.

"You're a talented flyer Evan, and you look absolutely delicious. We don't have a lot of time before your friends come to get you. Now…why don't you strip down for me?"

The command in the man's voice made Evan freeze in his seat, a bright scarlet blush raced into his cheeks as he started to turn his head away.

"No…you keep your eyes on me Evan. If you don't strip off those pants I'll just have to do it for you."

Evan blinked and the blush intensified. Randy's smirk wasn't helping Evan cool down any. The younger man jumped as someone pounded on the door, half relieved and half frustrated as Randy backed away to lean on the opposite wall. The door flew open and John stepped in with his usual grin in place, which fell as soon as he saw who else was in the room.

"The hell are you doing in here Orton?"

"John please? Don't start anything…he was just…"

"I came in to compliment the little flyer."

Evan blushed again as John gave Orton a heated glare before turning to Evan.

"You're not going to join him are you Ev?"

Evan burst into a fit of laughter that even put a smile on Orton's face.

"John, I couldn't join him if I wanted to. I'm not a second generation wrestler remember?"

John flushed a bit before glaring at Orton again. Orton rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper to Evan before leaving.

"What did he just say to you Evan? Evan?"

"N…nothing John…just telling me again that he thinks I'm talented."

John sighed and gave Evan a concerned look.

"Orton isn't a nice guy Evan; he likes to mess with people's heads. You're my friend and I don't want to see you get seriously hurt like others have…he puts people in the hospital Ev."

"John, I'll be fine. I can handle it. I'll just try to stay out of his path and stay close to you and Kofi. I don't really think he'd hurt me just for trying to help you…I've never acted out against him."

John gave him a one-armed hug.

"Just be careful man alright?"

"I will…now let's get to the hotel so I can get clean and sleep."

John laughed and the two met up with Kofi before piling into John's truck and heading to the hotel. They went and got their room keys at the front desk before Evan's friends dropped him off at his room to go to their own. Evan opened the door and noticed the lights were out so he carefully made his way to the bathroom so as not to wake his roommate if he was already asleep. He showered quickly and slipped into a pair of soft sleep pants before heading out into the room. The moonlight filtering through the thin curtains gave him enough light to see that both beds were empty. An arm curling around his waist made him jump with a squeak. A soft rumbling voice sounded next to his ear and Evan had to swallow a groan as he realized who he was sharing a room with.

"Hello little Flyer…Guess who your roommate is for tonight."

The older man turned Evan around and backed him into a wall. Evan swallowed hard as Randy pinned his hands over his head and slid a knee in between his legs. His breathing sped up as Randy's lips met the skin of his shoulder. The man started licking and kissing his way up Evan's neck until he finally claimed his lips with heated kiss. Evan felt his legs turn into Jello as Randy Orton claimed his mouth. He broke the kiss, panting for air as a satisfied smirk crawled across the other man's lips before he spoke in a deep growling voice.

"Was that too much for you…my little flyer?"

Evan shook his head, unable to form any of the words racing through his brain. He leaned forward as far as he could with his hands trapped as they were, trying to get another kiss. Randy's smirk turned into a softer smile as he gave Evan exactly what he wanted. A sudden knocking on the door had Evan groaning and Randy growling. John's voice boomed from the other side of the door and Evan sighed as he tried to break out of Randy's grip and head for the door, a soft growl was heard from the viper before he reluctantly let Evan go to the door. He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his muscular chest as he watched Evan's backside with appreciation. Evan felt the heat of that stare as he opened the door, leaving the slide chain in place so John couldn't come in. He kept his voice low, as if trying not to wake someone.

"What do you want John? Keep it down my roommate is asleep alright?"

John lowered his voice looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry Ev…who is it?"

Evan sighed and shook his head, he hated lying to his friend but he knew if he told John who it was he'd go crazy.

"I don't know yet, and I'm not gonna wake the guy up to find out alright? Now go to bed John I'll see you downstairs for breakfast. Goodnight."

He waited until John said goodnight and closed the door, leaning his forehead against it with a sigh. He jumped a bit as he felt a warm hand against the back of his neck and nearly purred as that hand started massaging his neck.

"Why didn't you tell him who you're staying with?"

Evan snorted softly.

"Probably because he'd lose his mind if I did…he hates you and I don't need the added stress of being pulled in two directions."

Randy made a sound Evan wasn't sure of before he spun him around and claimed his mouth in another hungry kiss. Evan moaned softly as his knees went weak again. He leaned his head back against the door as Randy's lips seared their way down his neck. Randy gave a satisfied growl as Evan reacted to his touch, and he made sure to kiss his way down until he reached the waistband of Evan's pants. Evan groaned when Randy stopped there and backed away.

"Why…Why are you stopping?"

Randy smirked at him, looking amused and hungry at the same time.

"We have work to do in the morning with the Legacy storyline promotions and we both need our sleep little flyer."

Randy slipped into one of the beds and Evan groaned in frustration. He started to head to the bathroom only to hear Randy's rumbling voice call him over. As he reached the edge of the Viper's bed he was pulled down on top of him and told to go to sleep. He was surprised to find that the other man's presence made it easy for him to fall asleep despite his frustrated state.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Viper and The Flyer

Pairing: Randy Orton/Evan Bourne

Summary: When Orton and his Legacy group start becoming more than John Cena can handle alone he enlists the help of a couple friends. One of them attracts the attention of the Viper…

A/N: This is a WWE fan-fic that takes place during the Legacy time period. I own nothing…I'm just playing with some of my favorite stars for a bit. Contains Slash…male/male…don't like it then go away.

A/N 2: I invented a word in this chapter. Snocked is a cross between a snort and a snicker.

Chapter 2

The next morning Evan woke to an empty hotel room and sighed. He slowly got himself ready for the day and headed to breakfast. John and Kofi met him in the lobby and they all sat together, John immediately asking questions.

"So…who was your roommate?"

Evan shrugged.

"No idea, he was gone by the time I woke up."

John grunted his mild annoyance as Kofi laughed at the pair of them. Evan felt a heated stare on him and looked across the room, locking eyes with an amused Viper sitting with his Legacy two tables away. He knew the man had heard his little lie, that was probably the source of his amusement, and he gave the man a playful glare which seemed to amuse him even more. Evan shook his head and ate as quickly as possible.

He, John, and Kofi ended up sharing the same transport van as Legacy to go to the signing site. Evan sighed as most of the occupants glared at each other before climbing in. Evan somehow ended up in the back, wedged between Randy and Cody and completely confused as to how he got there when he'd been aiming for the middle row with John. One of Randy's arms was stretched out behind Evan's neck, the hand resting on his shoulder. Cody was looking at them, his eyes glittering as he tried not to laugh at Evan's bewildered look. John kept looking back at them, clearly not trusting Orton to be nice to Evan. Kofi was next to John, shaking his head as he leaned forward to talk to Ted who was next to the driver. Most of the ride was uneventful, until Randy's hand came off of Evan's shoulder and cupped his chin from behind to tilt his head up as he whispered something to him. John started yelling at him not to touch his friend while Evan turned bright red and practically burrowed himself into Cody's side as the rest of the van laughed at John's protectiveness.

"Relax Cena…I have no intention of harming the little flyer. I actually like this one, he's got skills."

Randy's voice rumbled through Evan as the man wrapped an arm around his neck to gently pull him back against him. Evan blushed bright red as Cody and Ted snocked at him, only to have Randy's glare silence them both in an instant. Evan giggled at the two as they went wide-eyed from their leader's glare. Evan sighed as they finally reached the signing and filed out of the van. Everything went smoothly and 4 hours later they were back in the van and heading to the hotel. Only this time Kofi and Ted were in the middle and John was stuck next to the driver, pouting at not getting his way when he tried to sit Evan next to him. Evan was in the same position he was before they arrived, curled into Randy's side as the man used one hand to softly pet Evan's hair, lulling him into a state of half-sleep. They finally got back to the hotel and everyone went to go back to their rooms. Ted and Cody were in the room next to Evan and Randy so they all stopped there, John's eyes narrowing as he realized who Evan's roommate was.

"No, absolutely not a good idea Evan."

Evan groaned softly as he leaned back against the wall.

"John…give it a rest alright? Just because you two don't like each other doesn't mean he's against everyone else in the company. I happen to be friends with Cody in case you forgot that John. Besides, he could have hurt me last night if he wanted to but he didn't. Can I please go take a nap now?"

John's shoulders slumped as his friend lectured him and he nodded.

"You're right Ev…I'm sorry man. Just let me know if he tried anything and I'll kick his ass."

Randy snorted but remained silent at Evan's pleading look. He wasn't sure why, but he had developed a soft spot for this little flyer. Evan said goodbye to everyone and went straight to the nearest bed, he yanked his shirt over his head and kicked his flip-flops off before collapsing face-first into the pillows with a happy sigh. Randy watched him in amusement as he kicked the door closed. He stalked over to the bed and put one knee next to Evan as he leaned down to rumble in his ear.

"Feeling tired my little flyer?"

Evan nodded wordlessly, not bothering to lift his head form the pillow. Randy ran a finger from the base of Evan's neck, down over his spine until stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Evan's little moan of pleasure had Randy grinning as he licked a trail in the opposite direction up that same back. Evan's breath started coming faster as he tried to roll over, only to have Randy pin him down. Evan let Randy stretch his arms out above his head, but he jerked when something soft was wrapped around his wrists. Randy's soothing voice in his ear encouraged him to relax as the man used his tie to secure Evan's wrists to the bed frame. Hands and lips travelled over the skin of Evan's torso, burning a trail of fire across his body as he squirmed to find relief. Randy's rumbling growl went straight to Evan's cock as the man ground his own erection against Evan's jean-clad ass.

"Randy…please…I need…"

Randy smiled as Evan tried to beg. He leaned in and whispered low into his ear.

"What do you need my little flyer? Tell me what you want or I may have to stop."

Evan shook his head as he mewled a protest at him.

"Don't stop…please Randy…I need…more…anything, just…please…touch me."

Randy's eyes glowed with satisfaction and he swiftly removed Evan's pants, a wicked smirk crossed his lips as he realized his little flyer went commando.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise…my little flyer is more of a naughty boy than I thought."

Evan moaned louder and arched his hips back towards Randy in invitation. The Viper lifted Evan's hips up into the air, exposing his ass to the predator's hungry gaze. Evan almost cried out as Orton started to slide a finger into him, the man leaned down over Evan's back to lick and nibble at his neck to distract him from the slight burning pain he felt from that entry. Soon the pain became pleasure and Evan was writhing as three of Randy's finger's stretched him out to prepare him. He cried a muffled protest as those fingers left him empty, but soon felt something much bigger pressing into his entrance.

Randy moved into position and slowly, carefully pushed his cock inside Evan's tight ass. He groaned at how tight the little flyer was. Knowing that Evan hadn't been with anyone else gave him an even bigger charge as he bent over Evan's back to growl into his ear before biting at his sensitive neck. Evan twisted and pulled at his bonds. He wanted to touch Randy but he was helplessly tied and the realization that the feared Viper could do anything he wanted made Evan that much more aroused. He nearly screamed into the pillow as Randy's cock hit something inside of him that made his vision darken and his muscles tighten.

"Oh god Randy please…harder…fuck me harder."

Randy's eyes glowed and a primal growl echoed around the room as he heard Evan's plea. He sped up and pounded mercilessly into the little flyer, letting the viper take full control and claim Evan as his own. He bit down on the back of Evan's neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark of ownership for all to see. Randy didn't even have to touch Evan's cock as the two of them exploded into their release in near-perfect unison. Randy reached out and untied Evan's wrists before rolling off to the side of him. He was pleasantly surprised when his little flyer curled into his side with his head on his chest, and he curled a protective arm around him. He heard loud moans from the next room and grinned as Evan blushed bright red realizeing that Cody and Ted had heard them as well.

"Oh god…they heard that…"

Randy chuckled and pulled Evan in tight to his side.

"Don't worry my little flyer. You are mine now, and I take care of what's mine. They won't bother you."

Evan moaned softly as Randy said he was his. A happy little smiles spread over Evan's face as he whispered to Randy in the darkness.

"I never thought I'd actually like being tied up like that…"

Randy laughed low.

"I can show you many more pleasurable things you'd never think to try my little flyer…many things."

"Like what?"

Randy was pleased by Evan's interest and showed it by stroking his back softly.

"You will see my little flyer…you will see."

Evan nodded as his eyes drifted closed and he slipped off into the arms of sleep. Randy watched him sleep for a little while before he too nodded off.


	3. Chapter 3

The Viper and The Flyer

A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile due to life getting in the way. Between illness, injury, work, school, and caring for my mom and grandma…been a tad bit busy lately. Sorry.

Chapter 3

Randy had managed to get him and Even assigned as roommates for an indefinite time period, much to John's annoyance and agitation. Though John had become more accepting after seeing Evan happy for a full week so far. Randy had told Evan that something big was planned for the next show and that he shouldn't panic or get too upset when it did. He then left to go and get ready for later and Evan wandered to the locker room he shared with John and Kofi, a rather confused look on his face.

"What's bugging ya Ev?"

"Randy…"

John immediately went on alert, his spine going stiff.

"Did he hurt you Ev? If he did I'll kick his ass extra hard tonight."

Evan shook his head with a soft sigh.

"No…he said something big is gonna happen tonight but won't tell me what it is…he just said that I shouldn't panic when it happens."

Kofi listened, his mind whirling in thought, as John started badmouthing Randy while Evan defended him. They were still going at it as they left the locker room and arrived at the back part of the entrance ramp. Legacy was already there, looking rather amused at John and Evan's little argument over Randy. The backstage direction manager came over and informed everyone that they'd be going out one at a time that night. Evan sighed softly as they all lined up. Randy, John, Ted, Kofi, Cody, and then Evan at the back making the little Flyer pout at being last. After the rest had gone out Cody gave the manager a sharp nod before grabbing Evan's arms to lead him down a side hallway until they reached the backdoor of the arena.

"Cody…what are you doing? We're supposed to be doing the show…we'll get in trouble. Cody?"

Evan paled slightly as Cody ignored him completely. As they left the arena and entered the Superstar parking lot Cody held his hands over Evan's mouth and nose until he went limp, promptly laying him in the backseat of his car and heading to the hotel. Once there he carried him upstairs and into the room Randy and Evan were sharing that night. He sat Evan in a chair and tied his arms around the back of it, and his legs to the front legs of the chair, following that up by blindfolding the flyer. He had the lights off in the room, only a soft lamp in the corner showing Evan's predicament was on so the room could not be seen. There was a camera in his hand and he waited for the right moment before flipping it on.

Back in the arena the crowd was waiting for the last two members to come out and everyone was growing impatient, especially John who was pacing the ring and glaring at Randy. Randy was smirking as he picked up a microphone and watched John pace like a caged lion.

"What's the matter Cena? Can't keep track of your friends? Lucky for you I happen to know exactly where your high flying back-up is right now."

Randy looked up at the Titan-tron with a satisfied smirk as the sight of Evan tied to a chair and blindfolded in a dark room came to life. John's face went through a series of emotions that started with shock and ended in rage as he looked at Orton.

"Don't even think about it Cena…you come at me and I'll make sure to do as much damage as possible…I will end his career Cena."

John stepped back and looked at the image as Evan began to regain consciousness, his voice murmuring in a frightened nervous tone.

"C…Cody? Why can't I see?"

John's body tensed up before he let go of a breath and seemed to deflate before the crowd's eyes.

"Leave him alone Orton…this is between me and you. He hasn't done anything to you."

Randy smirked at him, the Viper's predatory smirk.

"He stands with you against me…however…If you agree to a little…deal…I might be persuaded to let him go unharmed."

John's eyes narrowed, Kofi standing at his side ready to fight if John gave him the signal to move.

"What kind of deal?"

"It's simple really. I want one month where you don't interfere with any of my plans…in any way. In return I'll ensure that your little friend is safe and unharmed for that same month."

John looked hesitant, torn between his pride and his friend. Hearing a soft fearful whimper from the screen made up his mind for him and he gave Randy a sharp angry nod.

"Fine…You have a deal."

Randy's smirk widened as he and Ted left the ring, heading to Randy's car and back to the hotel before Cena could regain his sanity so-to-speak. Once there they met Cody outside Randy's room, Ted taking his lover back to their room as Cody looked rather shaken by Evan's reaction. Randy sighed softly and slipped into the room as quietly as possible, the click of the door locking the only sound in the room that Evan's hearing picked up.

"Cody? Is that you? Let me go Cody…this isn't funny."

Randy walked behind Evan and trailed a finger up his spine, eliciting a breathy gasp of air. He then trailed fingers across his chest and down his abdomen, leaving goose bumps in his wake. Evan squirmed and strained against the silken ropes tying him to the chair. He knew by the touch that this wasn't Cody, knew somehow that it was Randy. He whimpered softly, a sound more needy than frightened, though there was a small bit of fear in there simply because he couldn't see where they were or what was happening around him. Randy leaned down over Evan's shoulder and nipped at his ear as the smaller man jerked and whined softly at him.

"Randy…"

Randy's mouth curved into a satisfied smirk as he nuzzled Evan.

"Smart little flyer…how did you guess it was me and not someone else hmm?"

Evan whined again and tilted his head to give Randy better access to his sensitive throat.

"Your touch…no one else…feels like that…strong…gentle…safe…"

Randy purred a bit, pleased that Evan already knew his touch and trusted him enough to know he wouldn't hurt him. He moved his hands down Evan's chest and stomach until he reached his pants. He swiftly untied them and pulled Evan's length free, wrapping a hand around it and pumping as his other toyed with the smaller man's nipples to pull little mewling gasps of pleasure from him.

"That's right my little flyer…I told you I would show you interesting things…experiences you've never had before…and this is one of them…blind and helpless to my every desire…and you like it don't you little one?"

Evan nodded helplessly, unable to form coherent words at that point and Randy knew it. The pounding on the door made Randy growl and Evan whimper softly. Randy checked the little peephole and growled louder as John and Kofi stood on the other side. He opened it with the chain lock in place so they couldn't see Evan.

"The hell do you want Cena? I'm in the middle of something very important right now."

John tried to pusch the door open but the chain, and Randy, held firm.

"Where the hell did you take Evan? If you hurt him…"

"Relax Cena…our deal still stands. Evan is here…though a bit…tied up right now. You'll see him in the morning at breakfast now get lost."

He slammed the door shut and the locks re-engaged as he stalked back to Evan, prowling around him like a predator around it's helpless prey.

"What deal?"

Randy smirked and moved in, licking a trail of fire along Evan's length and making him cry out as he arched against the ropes.

"Later little one…for now…just trust me."

He felt Evan relax and give himself over to Randy, a strong feeling of protect and cherish racing through the Viper's veins at the sight. He ran his hands across Evan's thighs as he sucked his little flyer into an orgasm that made him scream before going limp. Randy carefully untied Evan and carried him to the bed before slipping the blindfold off and letting his little one curl into his chest with an adorable little sound of contentment. He kept his voice at a low murmur as he answered Evan's previous question.

"I used this little stunt to get Cena to agree to a little proposition. He stops interfering with me and Legacy for one month…and in that time I ensure that you my little flyer stays safe and unharmed."

Evan tilted his head to look at Randy with bleary eyes.

"But you do that anyway…why would he agree to that?"

Randy chuckled softly and turned Evan's head back into his chest.

"I may have implied that I would end your career if he didn't…"

"Randy…that was mean…"

He could feel Evan fighting the urge to laugh and nuzzled his little one gently.

"Sleep Evan…in the morning you get to deal with an angry and worried John Cena."

The little groan that got him had him chuckling again, rubbing Evan's back until his breathing evened out and he slipped into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Viper and The Flyer

A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile due to life getting in the way. Between illness, injury, work, school, and caring for my mom and grandma…been a tad bit busy lately. Sorry. This is the final chapter for this fic.

Chapter 4

The next day proved Randy's words to be true. John was raging worse than an angry bull and Evan was trying, and failing, to get him to calm down. Kofi tried to help at first but quickly gave up, knowing full well that John wouldn't calm down until he got it out of his system.

"John please…just calm down. Randy would never hurt me John. He only did and said those things to rile you up and make you agree to what he wanted."

"He threatened to end your career Evan! How can you possibly feel safe with that bipolar nutcase?!"

"He is not bipolar and he's not a nutcase. He has IED and he's on medication to control it. He has never turned his anger on me so don't your dare imply that he would. Randy isn't crazy, and he's not dangerous…at least not to me."

Evan's saddened tone of voice deflated John's anger and he sat down with a defeated huff.

"Alright fine…I won't go kick his ass. If he pulls another stunt like that again though I make no promises."

Evan gave John a brief hug and thank you before racing out of the room at full speed. He raced into Randy's room, nearly colliding with a stunned Cody.

"Hey Cody."

"You're not mad at me Ev?"

"Hell no. Why would I be mad at you? You didn't hurt me, and neither did Randy…not that he ever would. I just spent the last two hours trying to convince John not to come down here and pick a fight."

"Did it work?"

"For now…but Randy's going to have to not try something like that again or John will just snap completely."

Evan jumped about a foot in the air with a high-pitched squeak as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind, Randy's deep voice rumbling low in his ear.

"Then I'll just have to be more sneaky and subtle when I steal you away to dark corners."

"Randy…not helping."

Cody and Ted just chuckled and shook their heads as the four of them settled onto the hotel room chair and sofa, intent on watching a movie or two to relax and unwind. Evan was in Randy's lap, curled up like a contented cat, and Cody was stretched across the sofa with his head in Ted's lap. They argued for a bit over what to watch until Evan made his quiet request, complete with puppy-eyes, and the other three caved immediately. Randy wasn't overly surprised that the little Flyer wanted to watch Cirque du Soleil, hell maybe that was where he got some of his stunt ideas from. Randy knew he wasn't going to let Evan go anytime soon; he'd staked his claim on the smaller male and he intended to defend him fiercely. They may not be a traditional family, and might be highly dysfunctional, but their little group was a family nonetheless.


End file.
